Carta
by Eldar Lisswen Sariethel
Summary: Edward le deja una carta a su hermano Alphonse, mientras este va recordando como surgio su amor. Criticas, sugerencias son aceptadas.


Carta.

Una carta es encontrada en un pequeño cofre, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos pardos la encuentra ya que la carta viene con su nombre la abre y sus ojos brillan por el reconocimiento de la letra de la persona que escribió la carta.

Nii-san-fue el pequeño susurro que salio de sus labios tomando la carta con sus manos y aferrándola en su pecho sintiendo como si su hermano estuviera allí.

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos, pero se las limpio rápidamente para leer la carta de su nii-san que era para el, esta decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Al:_

_Yo quiero pedirte perdón... se que no te merezco; pero fui tan tonto de no ver la realidad haciéndote infeliz desde que comenzó nuestro viaje hice que perdieras tu cuerpo; lo siento solo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de amarte NUNCA lo haré y tu no debes hacerlo._

_Te prometo que regresare, ¿Recuerdas el día en que el fuego destruyo nuestra casa? Fue porque así lo quisimos, solo quiero que hagas lo mejor para que seas feliz aunque yo no este a tu lado... no quise abandonarte nunca me olvides por favor... tal como yo no lo haré desde donde estoy._

Nii-san... yo... te amo... ojala estuvieras aquí conmigo y no este papel-el chico abraza mas fuerte al papel mientras las lagrimas caen de su rostro.

_Al... nunca me olvides... yo te amo, mi muerte no será en vano si veo desde donde estoy el que eres feliz... siempre estaré contigo aunque no me veas._

_Con amor._

_Ed._

Lo siento... nii-san-murmuro Al- pero intentare cumplir esta promesa si eres feliz desde donde me ves.

**Siendo niños**

**Siento el cariño que te tengo **

**Sin saber que algún día ese cariño crecería **

**Pasando del amor que yo debía tenerte.**

_Al!-un chico rubio y ojos dorados corría seguido de un chico de cabello castaño y ojos pardos el rubio miro atrás mientras le sacaba la lengua al otro- Eres muy lento! No me alcanzas!_

_Nii-san! No seas así-dijo el chico el cual se llamaba Al- Es que eres demasiado rápido!_

_Ambos chicos que no aparentaban menos de 9 y 10 años seguían corriendo hasta que el mayor se detuvo haciendo que el menor chocara contra el mayor haciendo que se le vieran las caras._

_Nii-san...- el menor miro a su hermano y sin darse cuenta de sus acciones le planto un beso en la mejilla._

_Al..-dijo el niño mayor tocándose la mejilla sonrojado-mejor es que volvamos a casa._

_Si...-murmuro el menor._

_Y ambos no se miraron en el trayecto que hubo hasta su casa._

**Mirándote a los ojos**

**Descubro lo que siento**

**Pero sintiendo que esto es prohibido.**

Nii-san...-murmuro el menor de los hermanos que ahora era un adolescente- al principio lo que sentimos estaba prohibido por ser hermanos pero aun así... no se podía evitar...

_Al..._-fue lo que se escucho cuando el viento soplo en la cara del adolescente.

**Sintiendo los escalofríos por tus besos**

**No dejo de pensar en cuanto me amas **

**Y en cuanto yo te amo a pesar de ser prohibido este amor.**

_Nii-san!- el castaño estaba acorralado entre la pared y el cuerpo de su hermano mayor mientras este depositaba castos besos en la abertura de su cuello haciendo que el menor jadeara de placer._

_Al...-el cabello del rubio estaba suelto y tapaba su rostro pero Al podía ver los ojos dorados llenos de ternura y un placer escondido-te amo... nunca lo olvides._

_No lo olvidare nii-san...-murmuro Alphonse mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de su hermano que respondió con fervor al mismo._

Te amo nii-san...-murmuro Al mientras veía la lapida que estaba frente a el.

Edward Elric

1895-1922

Amado hijo, hermano e amigo

Tu hermano y amigos te desean lo mejor en donde estés.

El viento hacia que las hojas del árbol, en donde estaba la lapida fueran llevadas en el aire y que el cabello largo del adolescente se elevara al compás del viento mientras recordaba memorias perdidas y enterradas junto aquel nombre que poseía la lapida.

**Junto a ti**

**Mirando tus ojos llenos de amor**

**Jurándome mientras me besas**

**Que siempre estarás junto a mí.**

_Nii-san..-murmuro Al en los brazos de su hermano en una de aquellas noches en las que no podía conciliar el sueño por pesadillas malas sobre su hermano mayor- ¿Estaremos aun juntos?_

_¿A que viene esa pregunta Al?-pregunto Edward confundido por la pregunta de su hermano menor y amante._

_No me respondas con otra pregunta, hermano-dijo Al dándole una pequeña colleja en la cabeza a Edward- es en serio, es que últimamente... he tenido pesadillas en las que tu... mueres nii-san… y en verdad me aterra lo que te pueda pasar a ti._

_Al...-murmuro Ed abrazando mas fuerte a Al hacia su pecho- Te prometo que no me ocurrirá nada y que siempre estaremos juntos._

_Eso espero, nii-san..-murmuro Al mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose recibir por la oscuridad mientras su hermano mayor lo veía dormir tiernamente y le daba un beso en la frente._

Me lo habías prometido, nii-san pero aun así... sabiendo que no podías prometer algo que no ibas a cumplir, lo prometiste para que vieras el alivio que refleje en mis ojos para que no te preocuparas-dijo Al hablándole al viento mientras unas cuantas lágrimas descendían por sus ojos castaños.

De repente se dejo de caer de rodillas frente a la tumba mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando más fuerte.

Nii-san, te extraño ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué moriste? O lo entiendo...ahora y-yo estoy solo.. y no puedo seguir aparentando que estoy porque en verdad no lo estoy, te llevaste una parte de mi cuanto te fuiste nii-san sin ti yo no puedo ser feliz además ya no tengo a ninguna familia conmigo-dijo el castaño mientras apretaba los puños.

**Bailando al ritmo de esta balada**

**Demostrándote mi amor**

**A pesar de que no estas aquí **

**Aun puedo sentir tu calor en las noches frías de invierno.**

_Nii-san-dijo el niño a su hermano mayor_

_¿Qué sucede Al?-pregunto Edward al ver a su hermano en su habitación tan tarde._

_Hace frío hermano... yo.. ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?-pregunto Al._

_Edward tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse pero como estaba oscuro no se vio mucho aunque estaba la luz de la luna- Esta bien Al, ven aquí-el mayor señalo su cama a la cual Al se monto en ella y cerrar los ojos._

_Edward no pudo conciliar el sueño sino hasta después de que su hermano menor inconscientemente le abrazara para darse un algo de calor Edward no se lo impidió y después pudo conciliar el sueño._

_Buenas noches, nii-san-murmuro Al dormido._

_Buenas noches, Al-dijo Edward abrazándolo a su hermano para darle más calor en esta fría noche de invierno._

**Ahora que no estas aquí**

**¿Cómo debería sentirme?**

**Dame una respuesta**

**Y dime como debo seguir avanzando **

**Tal cual hace un padre con un niño.**

Nii-san!-Al ahora descansaba bajo la sombra del árbol las lagrimas ya habían cesado peor el sentimiento aun seguía allí.

Dolía.

Eso Al lo sabia.

Lo que no sabía era como podía hacer que dejara de herirlo.

Para que su hermano en donde quiera que estuviese no sufriera.

_Al... lo siento... por mi culpa sufres mucho...-_fue lo que oyó a través de la brisa del viento.

No, no nii-san... no es tu culpa, es la mía por no saber que hacer aun si no estas aquí-murmuro Al- es que... te necesito para que me guíes en un mundo que no conozco, necesito tus abrazos tus besos y tus sus sonrisas para saber que todo esta bien.

Tu hacías feliz mi mundo, pero ahora... ¡Ya no se que mas hacer! No puedo hacer lo mismo de antes porque tu yo hacíamos todo juntos y eso seria mas difícil para mi volver a hacer esas mismas cosas y verte en todas partes... por eso... quiero que sepas que algún día estaremos juntos... lo prometo nii-san.

**Enterándome de que ya no estas aquí**

**Mientras mis lágrimas caen**

**Viendo como eres enterrado en la madre tierra**

**Pero pensando tercamente en que saldrás del ataúd y sonreirás para mí**

_Nii-san, nii-san!-era lo que murmuraba Alphonse al saber que su hermano había sido ingresado al hospital bajo un grave riesgo de morir._

_Espero y espero._

_Pasaron varias horas hasta que un doctor llego, el pregunto como estaba su hermano mayor; el doctor solo le dijo que ya no podían hacer nada... la herida de su hermano fue mortal y no pudieron salvarle._

_Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Al, saber que su hermano había muerto hizo que las lágrimas descendieran por sus ojos; pero aun así cuando le vio le dio un beso de despedida en la frente a pesar de que el quería que fuera en su boca para que despertara y le correspondiera._

_Pero la vida no era un cuento de hadas._

_Era la dura y fría realidad._

_Y Al era consiente de que su hermano no volvería a abrir los ojos y sonreír para el._

_No sentiría sus besos, sus abrazos ni nada parecido que representara a su hermano._

_Después del funeral se sintió abandonado y enojado con su hermano por no cumplir la promesa, pero Al sabia que su hermano le había mentido para hacerle feliz... y lloro una vez mas sabiendo que su hermano debía de estarle observando desde donde quiera que estuviera._

**Estando juntos en la muerte**

**Sentiré tu amor**

**Cierro mis ojos y se que estas allí**

**Al verte sonreír yo también lo estoy haciendo.**

Fin.


End file.
